


Don't Finish Without Me

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Edging, Forced Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Orgasm Denial, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Quinlan Vos, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: Quinlan and Obi-Wan play a game





	Don't Finish Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of SubObi Week 2019: Orgasm Denial

Obi-Wan could see Quinlan smirking at him from across the room, and he had to focus very hard on releasing the arousal that it pushed into his system. The fact that a simple _look_ could make his body rebel like that was almost too much to handle, and there wasn’t even anything he could do about it.

Quin turned back to his Master, continuing his saber training, and Obi-Wan turned back to Master Jinn as well. Saber practice was the most important thing here, but as the week went on he was finding it more and more difficult to focus. Arousal could hit him at any moment, and it was getting harder and harder to dampen.

“Are you feeling well, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon stepped forward, placing his hand on his forehead. Searching for a fever. “You feel warm. We’ve hardly started sparring. Are you ill?” He could swear he could feel Quin’s amusement from across the room, although he knew it was just his imagination. His flush deepened.

“I assure you I’m quite alright Master Jinn. Simply feeling a bit tired today.” Obi-Wan bit down his arousal, calming his body. This was _not_ a reaction he wanted to be happening in front of his Master.

“Perhaps some water then, Obi-Wan. I don’t want you overexerting yourself.” Qui-Gon motioned towards the bottles they had brought with them, and Obi-Wan shuffled over to his. The cool liquid was soothing, but his skin turned to fire once again when Quinlan walked over, arm draping casually across his shoulders.

“Go to the bathroom, Obi-Wan,” he whispered in his ear. It made goosebumps shoot up across his neck. “I won’t be following you. I have to train after all. Very important.” Quin smiled, removing his arm and taking a swig of water from his own bottle. Master Tholme called after him, ushering him back, and the Kiffar turned back to him to motion that he would be there in a moment.

“Quin, Master Jinn already thinks there’s something wrong,” Obi-Wan whimpered, grabbing his arm.

“If you come back out of that bathroom and you haven’t brought yourself right up to the brink, I’ll have no choice but to punish you Obi.” The words were threatening but the smile on his face was casual. Anybody out of earshot would have thought he was saying a few kind parting words to a peer. Obi-Wan watched after him, wide-eyed, but shook himself out of his stupor when he saw the curious way that Master Jinn was regarding him. It wouldn’t do to out himself just yet. Qui-Gon would never approve of games like this interfering with his training.

He turned to his Master, gesturing towards the bathroom questioningly. Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan turned to go, walking as casually as he could. It felt suddenly, stiflingly hot, and he could’ve sworn that everyone in the room was watching him walk. That they all knew what he was about to do.

The bathroom was blessedly empty, and he chose a stall. Leaning back against the door, he reached his hand into his pants and let out a relieved sigh as he released himself from his restraining underclothes. It would be so easy to just jerk off right now. To release all that pressure he had built up over the last few days. He wanted to so _badly_ but Quin had told him not to, so he stroked himself slowly instead. He had to be careful or he might accidentally go to far and he wouldn’t be able to stop it.

Oh, but the contact felt so good. His own hand had never been so inviting before, and his mind was racing back to every illicit encounter he’d ever had. Force, he wanted the door to open. He wanted Quin to walk through, pull him from the stall and bend him over the counter to be fucked until he finally came. He wanted Quin to hold him down with the force and use his mouth on him. Oh but he had a good mouth.

He pulled his hand away. _Too close._ He had to bite his lip and tense his muscles to keep from going over the edge and dear gods did it _hurt._ The feeling wasn’t going away, and he balled up a fist, pressing his arm desperately against the wall as he fought it, breathing deeply.

The impulse finally ebbed and Obi-Wan stared down at his erection. It was strained and wanting, and he wanted so badly to touch it but he honestly felt as if a slight wind would be enough to get him off now. Surely this would be satisfactory, assuming he could get himself back in his pants without creaming in them like a child.

Oh dear, that was a possibility wasn’t it? He was going to have to go back out and _spar_. Shifting fabric. Physical contact. Sweat and heavy breathing and Quinlan’s eyes on him from across the room. He couldn’t help but imagine for a moment how easy it would be for him to lose control and cum right in the middle of the training session. To let his mind fog up as he was fought and manhandled. Even the thought of it made his cheeks redden in humiliation.

_I hope you’re happy, Quin,_ he thought, replacing his erection carefully into his pants. He walked out into the main area and washed his hands, looking into the mirror. He looked worse than when he’d come in, and he took a moment to towel off his face. It helped with the sheen of sweat, but he was still almost comically red. No wonder Qui-Gon had been worried.

Stepping back, he shifted his pants carefully, trying his best to disguise the fact that he was painfully hard. He always worried about this part too much. He knew that people weren’t going to be staring at his groin, trying to figure out if he was erect, and it wasn’t obvious enough to call attention to itself. Still, though, he found hints at his situation in the folds of the fabric when he eyed it carefully. Perhaps it was his imagination being fueled by his _reason_ for being in the bathroom in the first place.

And to make the situation even more ridiculous, he actually did have to pee a bit, but there was no way he was going to be able to manage it until he calmed himself down or _came._ Sighing, he turned and walked back out into the salles, stopping once more to grab a sip of water. Qui-Gon was doing a short stretching routine, and Obi-Wan would go join him when he was finished to continue their training. In the corner, Quin gave him a knowing smile. He and Master Tholme appeared to be cooling down, which made sense considering they had already been there when Obi-Wan and his Master had arrived.

With a clap on the back, Quin was dismissed, and Obi-Wan felt himself heating once more as he walked towards him.

“I can tell you did what I said, Obi. I knew you’d be a good little slut.” Quin picked up his things as Obi-Wan automatically turned his head, making sure nobody could hear them. It was just like Quin to say something like _that_ aloud in a public space. “Only one more day. Think you can make it?” A mischievous grin played across his face, and Obi-Wan saw his Master finishing his stretches. He didn’t have long.

“I can make it as long as you want me to,” Obi-Wan whispered. He saw the other’s eyes light up at his challenge.

“I’ll have you begging by tomorrow,” Quin whispered back, reaching forward and grabbing Obi-Wan’s water bottle. His hand brushed his ass as he brought it up to take a casual sip, eyes narrowing when Obi-Wan snatched it from his hand. “Watch your attitude, Kenobi.” And then the expression was once again casual and disinterested. “And as for tomorrow, I’ve decided it’s a crime for your ass to be empty. You’ll put a plug in before morning meditation, and don’t try to lie about it because I’ll be checking.” He turned to saunter after Master Tholme, who had gathered his things already and was waiting by the door, but turned back after only a few steps. “Oh, and Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, Quinlan?” Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow, taking one step towards Master Jinn, who was waiting expectantly.

“Don’t finish without me.”


End file.
